sayonara, my love
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta dan kehilangan seperti ini... one shot!


Summary: _Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta dan kehilangan seperti ini... _one shot!!!

Pairing: NaruHina, SakuLee, ShikaIno. Ada slight SasuHina en NaruOC(Endingnya)

Hai~ Seishiro disini...

Ini one-shot yang saya buat iseng2 setelah melihat beberapa fic… juga cerita a _Walk To Remember… _maaf kalo summary-nya jelek~

Enjoy it!!!!

Baka tantei Seishiro Amane present...

* * *

SAYONARA, MY LOVE...

* * *

Dia berdiri di depan batu nisan itu, memandang kosong ke arahnya. Beberapa orang ingin menariknya, namun tidak berani. Dia mendesah, meletakkan tangannya di atas nisan tersebut. Mata birunya kini terlihat tanpa kehidupan. "Hinata..."

"Apa dia tak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita berambut pink pada temannya yang berambut pirang. Dia menghela napas, membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Namun, aku yakin dia sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat dia akan menghadapi ini, Sakura." Jawab wanita itu, sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ino?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku dapat memberinya bantuan secara psikologis, tapi... semuanya tergantung pada dirinya sendiri..." Ino berkata. Mereka melihat lelaki itu dengan simpati. Seorang pria mendekati Ino. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino. "Shika-kun?" Katanya terkejut.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanyanya. Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah lelaki itu.

"Masih sama seperti itu dari tadi..." katanya prihatin. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau tidak mengenalkannya pada Hinata..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

Shikamaru sedang berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya saat seorang lelaki menepuk bahunya. "Hei, profesor!!! Masih suka mengeluh?" lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kamu kasih kabar pada kami kalau kamu sudah pulang, Naruto. Dasar menyusahkan..." Dia katanya seraya melepas kuncir rambut nanasnya. Beberapa mahasiswi melihatnya dan terkikik. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu menyeringai.

"Masih populer, eh? Profesor Shikamaru Nara, orang jenius nomor 1 di dunia? Yah, kau lebih menarik daripada para paman botak itu." kata Naruto tertawa. Shikamaru menghela napas pada sifat temannya itu.

"Jangan berkata tidak sopan, Naruto. Mereka mantan dosenmu. Menyusahkan..." Naruto tetap menyeringai karena dia melihat para gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan wajah memerah, sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Hehehe... Memang, figur lelaki cerdas berumur 25 tahun ini selalu jadi incaran wanita, ya... Kenalkan satu padaku, dong." Katanya sambil memandang ke arah para gadis itu. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku mengenalkan mereka padamu, bocah playboy menyusahkan," katanya datar. Naruto tertawa. "Sudah... Setelah ini, aku akan ke tempat Ino. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya tidak buruk... Kutunggu di parkiran." kata Naruto. Shikamaru akan menjawab saat dia mendengar bel. Dia mengangguk, lalu segera bergegas ke kelasnya.

* * *

Ino sedang duduk di kursi ruangannya, sedang membaca laporan medis saat Sakura masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Hei, Ino... Aku datang berkunjung." dia berkata. Ino tersenyum, bangkit dari kursinya dan membantu Sakura mengangkat keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana kabar kurenai dan Lee?" tanya Ino seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sakura tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan sandwich yang dibawanya dalam keranjang kecilnya pada Ino.

"Kurenai sehat-sehat saja. Dia sedang bermain bersama Lee di halaman rumah sakit. Kau sedang membaca apa, Ino?" Ino memakan sandwichnya, sambil menyerahkan laporan medis itu pada Sakura.

"Pasien khusus. Dia berasal dari keluarga elit. Namun, penyakitnya tidak tampak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah berasal dari keluarga kaya raya." Dia mendesah, menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi berlengan nyamannya. Sakura langsung memperhatikan laporan itu dengan seksama.

"Kanker paru-paru? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia tahu, melihat dari keluarganya, kemungkinan gadis ini untuk bisa terkena kanker paru-paru sangatlah kecil. Ino menghela napas.

"Karena itulah aku ingin kamu membantuku. Kankernya sudah sampai stadium berbahaya, sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk di operasi pengangkatan sel. Aku butuh partner yang mahir soal kemoterapi untuk menanganinya." jawab Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

Setelah Sakura mengganti bajunya dengan jas dokter, mereka segera pergi menuju kamar pasien itu. Seperti yang diduga Sakura, mereka menuju ruangan VVIP, tempat pasien itu dirawat. Sakura takjub saat mereka masuk kedalam kamar bernomor 301 itu. Dia mengira akan bertemu seorang gadis sombong dan keras kepala, sehingga membuatnya terkena kanker. Namun, yang ditemuinya sama sekali berbeda.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menyambutnya. Mata lavendernya memandang lembut. Wajahnya pucat, namun tetap menunjukkan kecantikannya. Dia seakan seperti patung yang terbuat dari kristal, begitu indah dan rapuh. "Dokter Yamanaka, anda membawa siapa?" suaranya pun terdengar merdu.

"Kenalkan, dia adalah temanku dari universitas tokyo. Dia mengajar kedokteran disana. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Sakura, dia pasien kita.. Hinata Hyuuga." kata Ino memperkenalkan Sakura. Mereka saling menjabat tangan sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mulai memeriksa tubuh Hinata. "Err... Hyuuga-san? Boleh aku bertanya?" Hinata mengangguk. Sakura meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa anda bisa terkena kanker paru-paru?" Pandangan Hinata menjadi sedih.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Hinata. Soal itu... Sebenarnya, aku sempat kabur dari rumahku, bersama kekasihku. Hubungan kami ditentang, karena orang tua kami bersaing dalam bisnis dan tak mau bekerja sama. Akhirnya, kami sepakat untuk pergi dari rumaah dan tinggal berdua. Kami tinggal di rumah sederhana, namun nyaman.

Namun, banyak hal terjadi. Kekasihku meminjam uang pada rentenir untuk menyewa rumah, dan ternyata tagihan uang tersebut mulai membengkak. Kami terpaksa terus berpindah-pindah dan bersembunyi. Tak beberapa lama, aku mulai merasakan gejala aneh pada tubuhku.

Dia yang menyadari hal itu memaksaku memeriksakan ini ke dokter. Dokter memberi tahu kami bahwa aku terkena kanker. Katanya, tubuhku yang sejak awal memang lemah, menghisap zat beracun akibat polusi yang ada ditempat-tempat selama kami bersembunyi...

Dia segera memasukkan aku ke rumah sakit dan mulai bekerja untuk membayar pengobatanku. Suatu hari, dia berkata bahwa dia akan pergi untuk bekerja ke luar kota. Seorang kaya merekrut pekerja untuk membangun sebuah jembatan. Beberapa hari kemudian... aku mendapat berita bahwa kendaraan yang ditumpanginya... mengalami kecelakaan..."

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Hinata. Sakura segera memeluknya, dia pun juga menangis. "Maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau kau..." kata-katanya terputus. Hinata tersenyum, dia menghapus air matanya, lalu memberikan tisu pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san... Aku telah melewati ini semua. Aku telah merelakan dia. Yang membuatku sedih hanyalah karena aku belum sempat membalas segala kebaikannya." jawab Hinata tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk, mengelap air matanya dengan tisu.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Ino berbunyi. "Maaf. Sebentar..." dia menjawab panggilan itu. Dia berbicara lembut pada orang yang meneleponnya. Lalu dia terkejut, dan tertawa kecil. Pemandangan itu membuat mereka penasaran. Mereka pun bertanya pada Ino setelah dia selesai menelepon.

"Siapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ino terdiam sesaat, memandangi layar handphone nya dengan lembut. Dia memandang kedua wanita tersebut, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Oh... yang menelepon itu tunanganku. Namanya Shikamaru... Kau tahu kan, Sakura... Dia berencana datang kemari, bersama teman kami sejak kecil..." jawab Ino. Kemudian, dia tersentak karena teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Ino-san?" tanya Hinata. Sakura juga menatapnya bingung. Ino hanya menghela napas. Dia baru menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalian harus hati-hati. Teman kami itu seorang playboy kelas kakap. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan wanita yang dia incar kan?" Dia menghela napas.

"Kita harus berhati-hati." Katanya, sambil mulai memeriksa tubuh Hinata.

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Ino sedang memriksa pasiennya. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto sempat merayu beberapa suster, membuat Shikamaru terpaksa menariknya pergi. "Kapan kita sampai, Shikamaru? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Ino-chan..."Katanya, mencoba memancing emosi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah, "Kau mau dikerjai Ino lagi?" wajah Naruto memucat. "Sabarlah, sebentar lagi sampai... Nah, itu dia kamar pasiennya." mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Shikamaru segera menghampiri Ino, mencium pipinya.

"Shika-kun!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajahnya bersemu merah. Baik Sakura maupun Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Ino yang malu berusaha mengubah arah pandangan mereka. "Mana dia?" tanyanya. Shikamaru memandang sekeliling. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan apa yang dicari.

Seorang lelaki berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Matanya tak lepas dari Hinata. "Hei? Kau tak apa? Apa dia memakan sesuatu yang aneh, Shika-kun?" Ino bertanya pada Shikamaru.

Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu? Aku sempat berpisah saat aku ada kelas siang." Mereka kembali menatap lelaki itu. Hinata mendekatinya.

"Anu... Kau tak apa-apa?" katanya seraya menyerahkan lap basah yang diminta Ino. Ino lalu melemparnya ke wajahnya. Dia langsung gelagapan.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Ino. Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Kenalkan, ini teman kami, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, kenalkan... Yang berambut pink adalah Sakura... Yang ini pasien kami..." Kata-katanya terputus saat Naruto mendekati Hinata.

Dengan canggung, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai... Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia menjabat tangan Naruto. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga."

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu mengunjungi Hinata. Namun, dia tak pernah mendekati wanita lain. Dan caranya benar-benar berbeda... Ternyata dia jatuh hati pada Hinata..." Kata-kata Shikamaru terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Naruto masih terpekur di depan batu nisan itu. Langkah-langkah tegap memuyarkan lamunannya. Hiashi Hyuuga datang padanya. "Mau apa, paman..." Katanya dengan pilu. Hiashi tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Jangan buang kehidupanmu hanya karena kehilangan seseorang. Lihat seklilingmu!!! Masih banyak orang yang berharga bagimu!!!" Kata-katanya membuat emosi Naruto naik. Dia balas berteriak.

"Bagimu itu mudah!!! Karena sejak awal kau memang sudah membuangnya, kan? Dasar munafik!!!" Hiashi terkejut atas jawaban Naruto. Dia kemudian berlutut di depan nisan itu.

"Kau tahu... Akulah yang paling merasa bersalah... aku telah mengikuti kata-kata para anggota keluarga penjilat itu, menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali... Walau begitu, dia memaafkanku... Aku tetap hidup sampai sekarang ini karena aku masih harus membimbing adiknya... agar tidak mengalami apa yang dialami kakaknya... karena itu, kau pun harus berjuang. Kaulah yang dititipi Yuu..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Hasil diagnosa menyatakan bahwa anda positif hamil... dan melihat keadaan rahim, sepertinya kanker anda tidak menjalar sampai ke rahim anda... Selamat, nona Hinata." Dokter kepala Tsunade berkata.

Telah satu tahun sejak Naruto pertama kali bertemu Hinata. Dan mereka kini telah menikah. Kini, Hinata tengah hamil 3 bulan.

Hinata yang mendengar itu segera menghela napas lega. Naruto mulai tertawa senang. "Aku akan jadi ayah!!!! Yay!!" Dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Katanya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Naruto mengusap memar di kepalanya.

"Auw... Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Hehe... Sepertinya aku terlalu senang... hehehe..." Dia tertawa. Setelah bangun, mereka segera meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan.

**Enam bulan kemudian...**

Naruto sedang menunggu dengan khawatir. Seiring kehamilannya, tubuh Hinata makin melemah. Namun, dia tetap bersikeras untuk melahirkan anaknya. Dia kini tengah berjuang di ruang bersalin.

Naruto berjalan hilir mudik. Disana ada Hiashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura. Shikamaru menariknya duduk di kursi. "Tenanglah. Para dokter tengah berjuang." Naruto mengangguk, tapi mulai menggumamkan doa-doa.

Pintu ruang operasi tiba-tiba terbuka. Tsunade muncul dengan keadaan lusuh. "Dia berhasil. Dia melahirkan anak perempuan yang sangat sehat. Temuilah dia sebentar." Naruto dan Hiashi segera melesat kedalam ruangan bersalin.

Hinata sedang berbaring dalam keadaan lelah. Dia berkata lirih. "Ayah, Naruto-kun... Kemarilah..." Mereka segera mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf atas segala yang telah kuperbuat padamu... Aku memang ayah yang buruk.." Kata Hiashi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tak apa, ayah. Aku telah memaafkan ayah sejak lama.... Naruto-kun, aku memiliki nama yang cocok untuk anak kita. Yuu... artinya anugerah. Karena dia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kuterima..." tiba-tiba denyut jantungnya melemah. Hiashi segera memanggil dokter.

"Hinata!!! Jangan pergi!!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan sendirian, Naruto-kun... berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan anak kita, Naruto-kun... Aku titipkan Yuu padamu..."

"Hinata!!!!!"

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Apa kau tidak peduli padanya, Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi. Naruto terdiam, tak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku tak dapat hidup tanpa Hinata... Aku ingin pergi bersamanya..." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul seberkas cahaya. Saat cahaya itu memudar, semua orang terkejut.

Disana pada Hinata, berdiri memandang Naruto. Dia terlihat sedih dan marah. Dia menunjuk Yuu yang ada di pelukan Sakura , lalu memandang Naruto. Naruto mulai menangis. "Bagaimana caranya, Hinata?" dia menyentuh dada Naruto, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat meyakinkan Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya. Walau tanpa suara, Naruto tahu apa yang dia katakan. 'Aku percaya padamu. Dia adalah harapanku.'

Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu berdiri. Entah kenapa, dia seakan mendapat tenaga baru. Hinata mendekat. Dia memandang Naruto. Naruto tersadar, dia harus merelakannya pergi. Demi Yuu. Dia mengangguk. Hinata kembali berbicara tanpa suara. 'Sayonara, Naruto-kun'

Bersamaan dengan itu, dia menghilang bersama semilir angin.

* * *

**Delapan** **tahun kemudian...**

Naruto meletakkan bunga di nisan itu bersama yang lainnya. Banyak yang terjadi selama delapan tahun. Shikamaru dan Ino telah menikah dan dikaruniai 2 orang anak. Sakura dan Lee memiliki 3 orang anak lagi. Naruto telah menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan besar dibidang alat-alat berat.

"Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun berlalu... Aku masih baik-baik saja, Hinata. Yuu pun tumbuh jadi gadis yang sangat bersemangat..." Mereka terdiam saat Naruto mulai berbicara. Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu tersentak dan tertawa.

"Oh Iya... Aku belum sempat mengucapkan perpisahan denganmu, kan? Sa..." Kata-katanya terputus karena seorang anak menabraknya.

"Ayah!!!! Sudah belum???" Tanya anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan itu.

Naruto tersenyum, mengelus kepala anak itu. "Sebentar lagi ya, Nozomi..." sorang anak perempuan dengan mata biru dan rambut hittam datang bersama saorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan.

"Nozomi... Jangan ribut di pemakaman!!!" kata Anak perempuan itu. Mereka mulai berkelahi. Naruto melerainya.

"Yuu, jangan bersikap kasar... Nozomi, jangan nakal..." mereka mengangguk, lalu berlari ke arah Wanita itu. Dia berbicara pada Sakura, lalu mendekati Naruto setelah melepas mereka bermain bersama anak-anak Sakura.

"Maaf... Kamu terganggu ya?" tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa..." mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Wanita itu berdoa pada nisan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau doakan?" Tanya Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Agar dia tenang dalam peristirahatnnya... Juga berterima kasih..." Katanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Dia memandang langit. "Karena, pertemuannya denganmu telah mengubahmu. Dan itu yang membuat kita bersama sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya." Naruto mencium keningnya.

"Ayah!!! Ibu!!! Bibi Sakura akan mengajak kami makan es krim spesial!!! Kalian mau ikut?" Yuu memanggil mereka.

Wanita itu berdiri, berjalan menuju ke mobil. "Kamu ikut, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut, Hikari..." Dia ikut berdiri. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, dia menengok ke arah nisan itu. "Terima kasih banyak. Sayonara, Hinata..." bisiknya.

"Hei... kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku habiskan lho..." Hikari berseru.

"Hei!!! Tunggu!!!" Naruto segera berlari menuju mobil.

* * *

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan....

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
